Keeping track of physical devices and their location can often be a tedious and time-consuming task. This is particularly the case for equipment within a data center. Keeping track can often be a complex process involving a large amount of hours spent auditing, bar-coding, and documenting devices as they are commissioned, migrated within a facility, or decommissioned from a facility. As these are often performed as a manual process completed by workers, there is opportunity for errors in collection of this data, as well as opportunity for data to become out-of-date. In addition, knowledge of and/or control over the power state of devices in a data center has long been a difficult problem, with many attempts to address such power state management leading to either overly complex systems or otherwise inefficient systems.